What If Charles Beckendorf Lived?
Owned by: Flint02 We all know that in The Last Olympian, Charles Beckendorf sacraficed himself to destroy a ship full of monsters. But WHAT IF he survived the explosion? Note: If there is another story like this, I apologize for creating another page that already has this What If? story. Chapter One Beckendorf POV An onrush of heat burned half of my shirt and left side of my pants to ashes. I was hurled a hundred miles into the water. I floated, barely staying alive. I weakly opened by eyes. Percy was escaping from the wreck, believing I had died. I did not blame him. After all, who would believe that a young adult could survive an explosion that was 500+ degrees F. and occured just 20 feet away from him? But still, I felt abondoned. I lay floating on the water, hoping something would save me. Please, I silently prayed. Help me. ''They were deaf to my pleas. I lay floating for about 15 minutes. Then I fell unconsious. '''Chiron POV' Percy made it to camp weary and hurt. We all arrived to meet him and get the news of our assault. "Well?", I asked. "What of Beckendorf?" Percy's eyes bean to get wattery. He did not have to speak. We all knew he did not survive. But a small, distant life source told me otherwise. I concentrated as the campers shared their devestated thoughts. I sensed something - distant and weak - but I felt a life source. Beckendorf had survived. Chapter Two Beckendorf POV I cam to on the shore of what seemed to be a small island. I weakly tried to stand, but my arms were completely dirived of strength. I looked around, and found that the island was not inhabited - yet. I again tried to lift myself up, but only managed to get only my knees. I saw how serious my wounds really were. My left hand was nearly covered in blood. Both my arms were blackened by the explosion. My left leg was scratched and scarred. My eyes was swollen. I made it out alive, but I was deprived of strength. I took out a picture of my girlfriend. I missed her badly. I wonder if she thought I was dead. I got out whatever else was in my posckets - 2 dimes, a nickel, lint, and a golden drachama. My left pocket was completely seared-off. After ten minutes of refreshing myself - I successfully stood on my legs. They were extremely fragile, however, and one wronge move would be certain doom. I meekly walked to the interior of the island. I found an amazing sight. In the middle of the sand-covered island, demigods worked on what looked like a camp. There was an armory, a head house, and a hut for every god. It sadly reminded me of my beloved Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly two kids with swords cornered me. I was so stunned I fell and nearly broke my legs. "Fragile." one of the two kids said. "Who are you?" They asked. "My name is Charled Beckendorf, and I just saved your island from an invasion." Chapter Three (final chapter) Narrator Throughout the war, Beckendorf bacame the leader of the demigods known as the Lord Zues Brigade - a group of 12 young demigods who fought against the titans in the Titan War. Chiron sent search party after search party out to find him. None were successful. Beckendorf fought in mostly minor battles through-out the war, and eventually made a return to Camp Half-Blood in 2014. He suprised so many of his campers, he was mistaken for being someone else in disgise. But Beckendorf was welcomed back, and he married his girlfriend on June 14, 2015. He lived until 2045 - when he died two months after achieving god-hood. And that is what would happen if Beckendorf survived the explosion. Owned by: Flint02 06:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flint02